


Inevitable

by ageless_aislynn



Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, ReverseSnow, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageless_aislynn/pseuds/ageless_aislynn
Summary: A reimagining of the scene in The Flash 1x19 "Who Is Harrison Wells?" if the timing had been juuust a little different. And the tone of the show had been a lot more Snowells. ;)
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Series: What if? twists - tiny little fics making big timeline changes ;) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085783
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another "flash fic" (heh) ;) from my NaNoWriMo 2020. 
> 
> If you read, I hope you enjoy! ♥♥♥

They knew.

They were always going to find out, of course. As much as Eobard liked to privately call Barry Allen an idiot, he really wasn't. Cisco was unquestionably brilliant but he had no reason to turn his deductive powers onto his mentor. Why should he? Eobard had been exacting in his plan, had let himself come to considerable harm -- some of it faked, some of it not -- in order to sustain the illusion. They simply had no reason to doubt him.

Until they found some. The paths on Barry's "murder board" were eventually going to lead back to him. It was always going to end. He had plenty of fall-back plans in place to accommodate them figuring it out six months ago, two years from now, anywhere, any time. He was always ready.

But then there was Caitlin.

He had no fear of her. She was years away from developing her Killer Frost powers, she might never develop them at all. Or they might suddenly show themselves the next time she was under stress. The malleability of the timeline was the only thing that kept him going mad from boredom.

He could turn her, he was certain of it. But turning Caitlin Snow without the benefit of her more villainous side -- though, sometimes, in certain timelines, Frost was a hero -- was a much dicier proposition.

He didn't _need_ her, neither Caitlin nor Frost, but… Taking her, turning her… It had become an interesting theory that kept him awake at night.

(He was awake at night doing _other_ things that involved thinking about Caitlin or Frost, too, but that wasn't important right now.)

His doorbell rang, right on time. He knew her. She wouldn't be able to hear all the evidence against him without giving him the chance to defend himself. She trusted him. 

He'd left his chair in the entryway, ready for her arrival. He sat, putting on his glasses before opening the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Wells," she said, smiling tentatively. "Could we talk?"

"Of course. You can come to me about anything." He backed the chair up, gesturing for her to enter. "And there's no need to stand on formality. Please, call me Harrison."

"Harrison," she repeated.

The color was high in her cheeks, her breath coming noticeably faster with all of the adrenaline pumping in her veins. There was a hint of fear, a great deal of uncertainty, perhaps even a bit of arousal if he wanted to flatter himself -- there were timelines for them all, of course. He liked that last one best of all, where he didn't have to be alone anymore, though it was more fraught with complications.

He tested the waters, gave the small of her back a gentle touch to send her deeper into the house. She leaned minutely into him and he privately hid a smile. Fear or uncertainty would've been a flinch at the unexpected physical contact. This was one of the good timelines, then.

Closing the door, he followed behind her in his chair.

"I'm actually glad you stopped by," he said, deliberately coloring his tone with concern-tinged-with-remorse. "There's something I need to talk to you about. It will be difficult to hear but… You've always stood by me. No matter what happens, please know how much that's meant to me."

"Dr. W-- Harrison, what's going on?"

He took his glasses off, so she could better see the very slight sheen in his eyes, like tears of regret forming.

(He really could've had a brilliant career as an actor. Never underestimate the power of crying on command.)

"The thing is, Caitlin, I need your help," he said and held his hand out to her. A flex of vibration made for a very convincing tremble of his fingers.

"Of course," she said, taking his hand without hesitation. "What can I do?"

His ears caught the faint sound of a speedster arriving outside.

_Too late, Barry,_ he thought as he smiled tearfully -- just a little, just enough -- up at her and gave her fingers a squeeze. _Much too late. It's inevitable. I always win._

"It began years ago," he said, "in the future..."


End file.
